(1) Queen of the Wild
by JasmineTheFangirl
Summary: "I regret running. Maybe if I hadn't run, I would be dead. But I'm not. My parents are dead, so's my sister Marcy." A girl lives alone in the wild. Her parents are dead. Then she's discovered... by the Wild Kratts. [I DON'T OWN WK]
1. Leilani

**Hello fandom! :3 Please REVIEW and tell me if the characters (besides Leilani) are OOC!**

* * *

 _ **Leilani's POV**_

 _"Leilani! Run!"_

 _"No! I'm not leaving you!"_

 _"Leilani, go! We'll be fine!"_

 _"I- I love you!"_

* * *

I regret running.

Maybe if I hadn't run, I would be dead. But I'm not. My parents are dead, so's my sister Marcy. She would be 10 now... it was June, wasn't it? I had just turned 14 yesterday. I got out of bed and changed into a t-shirt and shorts. Was it Catherine Day? No... a few more days. Catherine Day is the day my best friend, Catherine Casey, the only person who _truly_ knows me, would bring me some stuff for the next month.

Catherine is my best friend, and she is _rich!_ She can afford to get me clothes every week, even every _day,_ but I don't need them that bad. She also brings books she liked but doesn't read anymore, sometimes money and whatever I really need/want. I have a secret route to Catherine's house, and her room is in the back, plus I have a key. Catherine usually comes to find me in the woods every few days, and she quickly teaches me school stuff before she has to go back to her higher-society life.

I walk over to my mirror. Catherine and I had found an old shack, still sturdy, and we had renovated it. It's where I live. I've got my bed, closet, a table and a mirror. I brush my hair out, and I guess I could be considered as a 'wild girl.' I have brown hair with natural highlights, and it is easy for me to blend in if people come along, which they rarely do.

You might ask why I don't reveal myself to the world. I just don't trust people. They burnt my house and killed my family. I hate most people, and the only person I trust is Catherine. She has been my best friend since first grade. I grab a ponytail holder and tie my hair in a side braid, and I look like Katniss Everdeen with lighter colored hair. Except I don't have a bow and arrows, I have a spear. I don't hunt, though- it just gives me security when I'm alone.

I walk outside without my spear and sing a few notes. I was in choir, and it was one of our songs, and I altered it. A wolf howls in return, and she runs over. She's a silvery-colored wolf, and silver is my favorite color. Her name is Luna, and she's my other best friend. I trust her. She and I walk quietly to an apple tree, and I grab an apple. An apple a day keeps the doctor away, right?

I bite into the apple, and I keep walking. Today is Saturday, and Catherine and her mom, Amelia Jenkins, would be at some fashion show. Boring! So I had the day to do what I wanted. I had swum in the lake yesterday, and I probably will again tonight. I walk with Luna around the forest, and I know all of it. I've lived here for about two years.

 _Snap!_

I instantly jump into the bushes with Luna. I wish I had my spear, but I don't. I hide, and Luna is silent. I see two men: one wearing green and one wearing blue. I wait. I had told Catherine that if I ever vanished, to check back in a few days, then again, and if I wasn't back by the third time, she should assume someone took me or I was dead. But I'd fight before that happened, and Luna would help me. Her entire pack would help me.

"Look!" the guy in green whispered, pointing at a wild turkey. "Martin! Turkey!"

"Turkey?" the guy in blue, Martin, asked, looking at the turkey. "Turkey!"

They couldn't kill the turkey. I'd hurt _them._ It was one thing for Luna to kill an animal for _her_ food, but it wasn't okay to kill a turkey in the wild. I wasn't vegetarian, but I only ate animals that were raised on a _farm_ , like those turkeys you see in a Thanksgiving dinner.

"What's this?" the guy in green asks, stepping close to the bush I'm in. I gasp quietly, and he pulls the bush back.

"Who are you?" we both ask.

I stand up, and I'm almost as tall as him, an inch or less shorter. I fold my arms and Luna sticks by my side, growling.

"I'll go first. I'm Chris Kratt, and this is my brother Martin," the guy says, smiling. "And you?"

"No offense, but I don't really tell my name to strangers," I reply. _Kratt..._ They were either animal rescuers or animal killers. I didn't see any guns, but that didn't mean they didn't have them.

"Oh... well, who's your wolf friend?" Chris asks, pointing at Luna.

I look down at Luna, who seems to nod, as if saying, _It's okay, tell him._ "Her name's Luna, and she's my best friend. If you even _think_ of hurting her..."

My threat hangs in the air. I cross my arms, then notice that both brothers look _apalled._

"We'd never...?" Martin begins. "We're the Wild Kratts."

"Never heard of you." It slips out of my mouth before I can even think. _Now they'll ask why, and pry and pry and pry! I am_ so _smart!_

"Really?"

They both shrug, and I sigh. "Okay, I haven't been fair. Tell me about the... _Wild Kratts."_

"We're creature rescuers," Chris explains. "We help animals wherever, and we get creature power discs, which our technician, Aviva, programs for us. She's a great inventor." He blushes.

I smirk. "And your _girlfriend?_ "

"N-no!" Chris exclaims.

Martin rolls his eyes. "Bro, everyone knows. Even _she_ knows. Anyways, we use the Creature Power Suits with the discs. We insert the disc, touch the animal and we're now that animal. And we have all its Creature Powers."

"Cool," I reply, actually interested. "That's really cool."

"Okay, you know about us, now can you tell us about you?" Chris asks.

I bit my lip and sighed. "You guys don't seem bad. I'm..."

I hesitate. Should I give a fake name or my real one? Will they search me and return me to the authorities? I don't know if I can trust them. They sound nice, but so did Regina in _Mean Girls._.. God, I haven't watched a movie or TV in two years.

"Okay." I begin again. _"Promise_ to keep this secret, okay?"

"We promise."

 _This is it... the big reveal._ "I'm Leilani Richardson."


	2. Free

**Do you guys like it? I'll never know if you don't review!**

* * *

 _"I'm Leilani Richardson."_

My voice seems to echo forever, but I know it's just a few seconds. The Kratt brothers are silent, as if trying to see who I might be. Then, Martin speaks.

"Leilani, huh? Where's your family? Or are they hiding, too?"

I sigh. "Again, secret." And they nod. "They're gone. Dead. And my sister. In a _human-made_ fire. Now you see why I don't trust you."

Martin gasps. "That's horrible."

"Two years." I look down at Luna, then back up at the Kratt brothers. She nods as if saying, _go on._ "Two years. I've got a friend who brings me stuff every month."

"Do you want to come back to the Tortuga- our turtle ship- with us?" Chris offers.

"No!" I exclaim, then sigh again. I do it a _lot._ "No offense, but... I don't really like people. I mean, you guys are nice people, but..."

 _But you could kidnap me,_ I think. _Or do some other crap._

"Oh, come on." Martin smiles. "We're not going to hurt you. You could come with us."

"No, thanks." I reply.

"You could meet Aviva," Chris coaxes. "She's got a Creature Power suit, and maybe she'd let you try it."

 _Me? In a Creature Power Suit like the Kratts?_ "And I could return to my life?"

Chris and Martin nod. "Whenever you want... without the suit, of course."

I'm hooked, so I nod. "O-okay. I'm trusting you... even though I don't know you."

I go against my common sense and start walking with them. I somehow trust them, even though I don't know them as well as I'd like to. Luna follows, closely, until we find a green turtle-shaped ship. I pause in front of the ramp and look at Luna. She gives no response.

I slowly step on the ramp and walk. Chris and Martin lead me into the main room, which is circular. There is a table in the middle that is also circular. A Spanish girl spins her chair and looks up from her chair.

 _"Ai,_ Chris, Martin. Who's she?" she asks. I guess the girl is Aviva, the inventor.

"Hey Aviva!" Martin exclaims. _Suspicions confirmed._ "This is-"

"-a girl we met in the woods," Chris finishes. At least _he_ remembers. I give Martin a dirty look, and he gets it. Luna sits by my side.

"Okay...? Well, I'm Aviva. What's your name?" Aviva asks.

"No offense, but I don't give it out to strangers," I answer. "But this is Luna."

"Welcome to the Tortuga!" Aviva zips over, and I realize she is wearing roller skates. "Wild Kratts HQ."

"It's nice," I say politely.

"S-so Aviva, she was wondering if she could have a look at your Creature Power Suits. They're amazing," Chris smiles. _Flirting._

"Um... sure."

Aviva takes hers out of a case. It's purple, and she holds it for me to look at. It looks like Chris and Martin's, except it's purple. It's really beautiful.

I smile. "This is _really_ pretty."

"Thank you," Aviva replies. She smiles, and I notice how pretty she really is. I also notice she doesn't wear makeup, and I understand why Chris likes her. She's pretty _and_ seems nice.

"So, what _is_ your name?" an African-American girl asks. "I'm Koki, and I'm in charge of communications. Wait, I've seen you before..."

"You have?" I raise an eyebrow.

"A few years ago... what was it..." Koki looks up, then snaps her fingers. "You're Leilani Richardson."

"No, I'm not," I lie. Luna stands up, and she snarls a little.

"Yeah, you are." Koki held up a tablet with a picture of ten-year old me, and Luna growled louder. "Whoa! Don't eat me!"

"Fine. You know me. Don't. Tell. ANYONE."

I look down at Luna and sing a high note. I spin and accidentally knock both Kratt brothers down, and we bolt out of the Tortuga. I realize I forgot to put on shoes, but it doesn't matter, since the grass is soft. The Kratt brothers however, follow, and they've got longer legs then me, so they might be able to catch up. Luna and I run at the same pace, and I realize the Kratts are gaining.

I have two options: let them catch up or shake them, which would probably involve me getting a bunch of scratches. I decide to keep running, and maybe I can tire them out. They look like they're starting to get winded, and I run faster. I'm used to running. I turn left, right, here and there, ignoring all the scratches I must be getting from branches. Then I see them stop, and I keep running, taking a secret path back.

Once I make it back, I stop running, not even out of breath. I am sweating, and I look down at my legs, and my right one has a big scratch, probably from that tree that seems to hate me. I take one of my old white T-shirts that's too small and tie it around, then grab my spear. It's a wooden spear with a sharp tip, and I grab shoes before walking out again with Luna, not a Kratt brother in sight.

"Maybe I'm more famous then I thought. Go find your pack," I say to Luna. She and I keep walking, and then I see them again. The _Kratt_ brothers. Hopefully they'll never find me again and never talk about me again. I also notice Aviva and Chris. Then I hear a howl, and it's followed by a pack of wolves. Luna's pack.

"AAH!" Aviva shrieks, grabbing onto Chris.

"I'll protect you." Chris smiles at her. Martin stiffs a giggle.

Now I wait and watch what the Kratt brothers do.


	3. Donita?

**R &R?**

* * *

The Kratt brothers and Aviva freeze. They try to calm the wolves, and Luna steps out.

"LUNA? Is that you? It's us!" Martin exclaims.

Luna snarls in reply.

"Leilani? Are you around?" Chris asks.

"She's mad at us," Aviva answers. "If she's here, she is definitely hidden, and doesn't care."

 _Spot on, Aviva,_ I think. _I don't care. But if you hurt the wolves, I will._

One of Luna's pack mates, Constellation (the alpha male), moves forward. He growls and runs over to Chris, knocking him down. Aviva runs over to Martin. Okay, I may have said that I didn't care, I don't care if they bother me. I'm not mean enough to let them die. I rush to stand up, to stop Constellation before he does any real damage.

"Constellation!" At my voice he stops, still on Chris. "Don't... yet."

"Leilani!"

Constellation gets off Chris and backs up to the pack. I step out of the bush, holding my spear with the tip up. I feel like Katy Perry, in the _Roar_ music video. I walk over to the wolves and they huddle around my feet.

"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing here?" I ask, giving them a fierce glare. "I said, _leave me alone."_

"No, you didn't," Martin replies.

"Oh, I didn't? I meant to." I fold my arms. "Must have forgot."

"Leilani, we're sorry." Chris walks over and I back away. I don't like getting touched or getting too close.

"Yeah, she didn't mean it," Martin adds. "She just spoke before she thought."

I narrowed my eyes. "And why should I trust you again?"

Aviva sighed. "Can I tell you a story? Just the two of us?"

I think I can trust Aviva, but I'm not telling her much. Constellation growls again, and I give him a look to silence him.

"Yeah... might as well show you part of the forest." I shrug, and we walk. The wolves follow.

"Wait!" Chris exclaims, and we stop walking and turn around. "How do I know you're not going to hurt her?"

 _Boyfriend instincts,_ I think, and I can't help but smile.

"We'll be fine," Aviva assures him, smiling.

"But-" Chris begins.

"Bro, relax!" Martin exclaims, putting a hand on Chris' shoulder.

"Oh, it's okay." I step forward, and the wolves do not follow. "You have every reason to be like me. Be suspicious. So here's what I'll do: Luna, Constellation, do _not_ attack. You may go wherever you want now, even back to the den. Martin, Chris, don't follow them if they leave."

"Spear?" Chris suggests.

I narrow my eyes and glare for a minute. What could it hurt? I wasn't going to hurt her. I didn't want to. I toss Chris the spear, and he catches it.

"I expect it back in all its pieces," I snap. "And I expect the wolves unharmed."

"Chill, Leilani. They'll be good." Aviva smiles, putting a hand on my shoulder. I pull back, not wanting anyone to touch me. Aviva seems to understand. "Won't you?"

"We will!"

Aviva rolls her eyes. "Sure. We're going together, so can we have some privacy?"

"Bye!" Chris waves, and Martin drags him off. Chris still has my spear.

"I know what your life's like," Aviva begins. "Feeling alone."

"He was?" I look over at her. "How?"

Aviva takes a deep breath. "I've never told people, but my dad was an alcoholic. I escaped when I went to college. And there, I met the Kratt brothers, Koki and Jimmy- he's the man who teleports us stuff. And so we formed the Wild Kratts team."

"That's cool," I reply. "But how's that related to me?"

Aviva stopped and looked me in the eye. "I know about feeling alone. I had a sister- and still have her- named Alondra. She helped me, always telling me it'd be okay. And it was. Look at me now."

"You're pretty, and nice, and you don't seem corrupt." I look over at the lake, breaking eye contact. "But you don't know _this_ alone. My family died. And my sister. Her name was Marcy."

"Marcy Richardson, huh?" Aviva asks, sitting down. "It's a nice name."

"Thanks." I sit down by Aviva. "I miss them."

"I miss Alondra. I haven't seen her in awhile." Aviva looks at the lake. "It's a beautiful lake."

"I know." I smile a little. "I trust you more the the others. I don't know why, though."

"You do?" Aviva asks, laughing. "That's great. You would be a good addition to our team."

"I don't know..." I sigh. "I'd miss the woods, and Luna, and Constellation, and the entire pack. I love them."

"Maybe they could come!" Aviva exclaims. "What else?"

"My best friend, but I could call her if I had a phone," I reply.

"I can make you something even better- a Creature Pod, like the Kratt bros have." Aviva shows me hers, and it's like a phone, except better. I like it already.

"But I also like the woods," I add. "They're nice. And my best friend is the only _family-_ like person I have."

"You don't consider us family?" Aviva asks, smiling. "You could come with us, and you could join _our_ family. That's what I did. Let go of the past, which was holding me back, and embrace the future."

I saw a pink jet fly over us, and it touched down in a clearing close to the wolf den. Aviva and I leaped up.

"Donita Donata!" Aviva exclaimed "She's an animal fashion designer, and she makes her designs out of _live animals!_

"That's right, Aviva, I do."

We turned around and there stood a lady in _ugly_ clothes. She had bangs that stuck off to the side and evil-looking eyes. They were a weird yellow-orange.

"Donita Donata."


	4. Secrets

**r &r?**

* * *

"What do you want, Donita?" Aviva asks. "Leave the animals alone."

"Who's the girl?" Donita asks, ignoring Aviva's question and touching my face. I back away and glare. "Feisty. You two are going to be my new models!"

I snort. "I'm a girl. And I think not."

"You will be." Donita smirks. "And you'll _like_ it. Tell me your name."

"Yeah, no." I reply. "No way in hell."

She folds her arms. "Get them."

A mannequin-like thing flies out of the forest. I, instinctively, jump in the lake, forgetting about Aviva, who is grabbed. Then I realize Donita has her. I surface again, glaring. She squirms, and the mannequin thing is having trouble holding her.

"Give her back!" I exclaim. I don't know why I am so protective of Aviva. Maybe I'm beginning to trust her... I do like her. Maybe we could even be friends. She gets me.

 _And I will get her back,_ I think.

"No, I don't think so!" Donita smirks.

And before she can say another word, I slap her across the face, not caring how hard. She deserves it. Donita gasps, and I pin her against a tree. Toughness comes with survival skills. I can and will fight, but I won't kill anyone or hurt them _too_ bad. I'm not some crazy, rabies-infected idiot!

"You _will_ give her back," I snap.

Donita laughs. "Never. Take her to the jet! Me, too!"

Somehow the mannequin thing reaches out to grab her. I punch her across the face one last time, and then realize Aviva is with her.

"NO!"

"HAHAHA!" Donita cackles, a bruise forming. She is hovering above me. "Anything you want to say to your friend?"

"No, but I have one thing to say to you." I narrow my eyes.

Donita raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Screw you!"

"Ta-ta, darling!"

And with that Donita flies off, and my feet fly through the forest until I find the Kratts. I'm still not out of breath, but getting close. They sit on a rock with the wolves watching them. They are so going to murder me. Or worse, expose me. I _never_ should've gotten close to _anyone._

"Constellation, Luna, stand down. There you are, Kratt brothers." I skid to a stop, almost crashing into the rock. "Thisladycalleddonitajustgotavivabutipunchedherandidontknowwhattodoanymoresocanyoupleasehelp? Dontkillme!"

"Huh?"

Suddenly Chris gets it. "Where's Aviva?"

I take a deep breath and sigh. "This lady called Donita got Aviva but I punched her and I don't know what to do anymore so can you please help? Don't kill me!"

"She has Aviva?!" Chris exclaims. "We've got to get her back!"

"Did you set this up?" Martin asks.

"No! I hate people!" I roll my eyes and make a face. "And I don't know where she took her either!"

"Can we activate wolf power with your wolf friends?" Martin asks. "All we need to do is touch one of them. Then we transform into wolves and we search for Aviva."

I look down at Constellation, who growls slightly. Luna looks up and walks over to the Kratt brothers, and they smile. They both "activate wolf power" and turn into blue/green wolves. They are, in my opinion, the strangest wolves I have ever seen.

"I'll go with Leilani, she needs a Creature Pod and we don't have an extra," Chris suggests, and he tosses me my spear. "Here. I need to give this back. I made a few minor adjustments."

"Thanks." I scan it, and nothing was damaged. In fact, the point looks sharper and a few branches were broken off. "It's even better then before. Now we get Donita."

Chris and I run in the opposite direction as Martin, with the wolves. They are my everlasting companions. I love them.

"Do you trust us?" Chris asks, stopping.

"I don't know." And it's an honest answer. I trust _Aviva,_ a little, and I just don't know about the others.

"Why?" Chris raises an eyebrow. "What did we do?"

"Nothing. I just don't trust people," I reply. "I was at the lake, which is east of us, and her jet was headed northwest. One minute."

I start to climb a tree, all the way up to the top. I turn slowly and I finally find a pink spot. I slide down the tree easily.

"That way." I point at the pink spot, and notice Chris is staring at my leg.

"What happened there?" He points at the white T-shirt on my leg.

"It's nothing," I snap. "Let's go."

We get to Donita's jet and Chris calls Martin. Soon he arrives, still in his wolf Creature Power Suit. We stare at Donita's jet from a bush.

"What's the plan?" Martin asks.

"We wing it," I answer.

"Sounds good to me!" Martin exclaims.

"But-" Chris protests.

It's too late. I've jumped out of the bush. "GIVE AVIVA BACK, DONITA!"

"A-HA! There's my other model. Pose beam!"

A strange pink light freezes me. It's weird. I have no control. I can't even talk. It forces me to walk into the pink jet. There, I see Aviva, also frozen in a pink light, too. Hopefully the Kratt brothers have a plan.

"Hmm... what should Aviva model? What do you think?" Donita looks at me. "Forget Victoria's Secret. The new in is _Donita's Secret!_ "

Oh my god. Isn't Victoria's Secret a company with really _sexy_ clothes? I honestly hoped hers would be less... _Victoria's Secret,_ if that even makes sense. Which it probably doesn't.

"Now, tell me your name." Donita snaps.

She probably can force me to tell her with her weird pose beam thing, so I tell her a fake name. "I'm Lacey."

"Okay then, _Lacey,_ you'll be wearing this!" Donita hands me a golden bikini top and bottoms. Um... a little too sexy.

"No way I'm wearing _that!_ " I object. "It's too _sexy!_ "

"Oh, come on darling." Donita rolls her eyes. She presses a button and the pose beam forces me to change into the clothes, if you would even call it that. I looked like a Victoria's- oops, sorry- _Donita's_ Secret model...

 _Kratts, where are you?!_


	5. Help

**R &R as always?**

* * *

I don't know what to do anymore. Aviva and I both end up in sexy clothes, and honestly, I'm weirded out. The pose beam thing makes me smile. I'm the queen of the wild! I should _not_ be modeling.

Suddenly the Kratts burst in and notice us. They look shocked.

"LEILANI?"

"AVIVA?"

"Leilani!" Donita whirls around and marches up to me. "You said your name was Lacey!"

"It's Lacey!" I exclaim, not wanting my secret to be revealed.

"I knew I recognized your face!" Donita narrows her eyes and pushes me against the wall, totally mad. "Dabio! Call the police! I have a runaway..."

She whirls around and marches a few paces. The pink light shuts off. Donita's an idiot. The control is on her belt and her belt was pushing against me. Luna charges in with her pack and they growl at Donita.

A man- I'm guessing Dabio- walks in and looks at the wolves. "Pretty doggies!"

Martin tosses me my spear, and I realize I had left it. I toss it at the pose beam controller, which shatters. The spear stays intact, and I toss it at the other one controlling Aviva. There, part of the stone tip breaks. I'm going to need to fix that.

Aviva runs over to the Kratt brothers. I grab the wooden stick part of the spear, and I notice Donita is just starting to dial. I toss the stick at her phone, knocking it off the side table, and it shatters. I storm over to Donita and grab a pair of scissors and some fabric.

"DON'T CUT THAT! THAT'S MY SPECIAL SILK!" Donita shrieks.

I hold the scissors on the fabric. "What if I do?"

"DABIO!"

Constellation knocks him over, and I fold my arms. "You were saying? And if he hurts Constellation, I will not only rip up this silk, I will destroy your _entire_ fashion empire."

" _Leilani,_ I know you live around here." Donita narrows her eyes and smirks. "I wonder how much the police would want to see you?"

 _"Unh!"_ Dabio grunts, tossing Constellation off and against a wall. Luna runs over.

"Now you've done it!" I exclaim, smiling evilly and running to the door. _"Let it go, let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand, in the light of day... let the storm rage on!"_

My voice echoes through the forest, and I go higher on the pitch of the last note, then fold my arms and walk back inside. Donita laughs.

"You're just going to sing me away?!"

The Kratts are with Constellation, and luckily Chris has a first-aid kit. I wait. I'm Leilani, Queen of the Wild, and best friend to all the animals. Luna and her pack aren't my only animal friends! The birds taught me the song of the forest, and I taught them _Let It Go._ So if you ever hear birds chirping it, you can blame me. And the birds taught me their secret language and a few songs.

A herd of animals comes running/flying at Donita's jet, and they walk in. A couple of small birds place a flower and leaf crown on my head, and it's simple yet beautiful. The birds land on my shoulder, and the animals wait my orders.

"Look at all the animals, Donita!" Dabio exclaims.

"Look what you've done, Donita." I narrow my eyes. "Yes, I am Leilani, and I am the queen of the wild. My animal friends help me. Guys, tear up this plane, especially the clothes that aren't on people, and leave scratches. Oh, and you see them?" I jab a finger at Chris, Martin and Aviva. "They're my friends. Please don't harm them. Them, however..." I point at Donita and Dabio. _"He_ hurt Constellation. _She_ made me wear _this!_ Oh, and don't hurt them. I'm not that mean, am I, Donita?"

The animals all get to work, playing a big game of tag. They tear up the plane as it goes, and I smile. Donita shrieks, horrified. But my revenge has only begun. I walk over to the Kratts and Aviva, and Constellation is asleep, looking peaceful.

"He'll be fine." Aviva smiles. Somehow she's changed and put her normal clothes on. "We think he's only got a bruise, like humans get."

"Do you want to borrow my jacket? You look pretty uncomfortable." Chris smirks. "Can I get an autograph?"

"Oh, shut up," I mutter, as I take his jacket. It's a little big on me, but he _is_ a grown man, and I'm a teenager, even if we _are_ about the same height. (He can also probably do more push-ups then me. I can do NONE.) The animals do their work and quietly sit down.

"LEILANI!" Donita shrieks. "YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"Good," I reply. "Like I said, screw you."

"But I'm still going to tell the police!" Donita exclaims, headed for the door. Luna runs over and growls. She's backed up by Phantom, a black bear. "You're still an orphan."

"No, she's not." Aviva puts her arm around me. "If she'll have it, I'd like to adopt her, so she'd be _my_ daughter. Leilani Corcovado."

 _Leilani Corcovado._ It sounds right. But what about my animal friends? I could probably visit.

"Get out of here, Donita," I snarl, walking forward. "Guys, we can go now. But if she doesn't leave..."

I let my threat hang in the air. The Kratts and I walk out, followed by a neat order of the animals. My crown's still on, and the birds take it back. Donita's jet blasts off, the inside in ruins. I smile. _Gone._

"Hey, Leilani, can we take Constellation back to the Tortuga?" Chris asks. "Just for a check-up."

I look at Constellation, and he nods. I smile, and it's a real smile, unlike the one Donita forced me into. My first real smile in two years, I think. The Kratts are good people. _Maybe..._

"He and I both approve. I'll meet you there." I smirk and take off, running through the forest, free. And then I realize I'm still wearing Chris' jacket. Whatever. He offered."


	6. Ending

**Aww... last chappie... but there'll be more!**

* * *

I sprint through the forest, going back to the shelter I called home. Catherine waits for me, and I hug her.

"Cath!" I exclaim, smiling and using her nickname.

"Catherine Casey, at your service." Catherine flicks her hair and then gasps. "L, what are you _wearing?!_ "

L was my code name. You never know who could be stalking the woods.

I laugh. "It's a looooong story. And this is Chris Kratt's jacket."

"No way. Spill!"

So I tell her the story. Catherine listens, her blue eyes going wide at the suspenseful parts. Her platinum blonde hair blows in the light wind, and I brush a stray strand from my bangs back. My braid has held up all day.

"Wow..." Catherine smiles. "You met the Wild Kratts _and_ Aviva wants you as her daughter?"

"I know," I smile. "I'm just going to change out of this, into my Queen of the Wild dress, then show up at the Tortuga."

"Oh, here!" Catherine hands the dress from my closet. I open it to find a light green strapless dress. It's like a prom dress, long like one, but it's actually just a formal dress. "It was at the show, and I was like, _oh-my-god, L would totally love this!_ _"_

"It's beautiful!" I exclaim. "You wait. I'll change."

I quickly change into the dress and swap my shoes for skinny black shoes. Catherine and I smile.

"You totally look like the true Queen of the Wild." Catherine laughs. "I've gotta get back. You know my number. Call me if you go with the Kratts, and feel free to take your stuff. I'll miss you if you do, but go if you want."

I smile. "Thanks, Cath. Bye."

We hug one last time, and Catherine runs off, waving. Luna wags her tail and we walk quickly to the Tortuga. There, the rest of her pack waits, and I walk up the ramp. The Wild Kratts team looks bored, but not anymore.

"Whoa..."

I laugh. "So it's a hit?"

"Totally. You look great!" Aviva exclaims, running over. "By the way, Constellation will be fine. Hey, Luna!"

"So, you know how you said you'd adopt me?" I ask.

Aviva nodds. "Yeah... you could join the team."

"I've been thinking it over, and well..." I began.

"Oh, come on, tell us!" Martin exclaims.

"...I will," I finish, smiling. Why not?

Everyone cheers. Luna howls. I smile, and Aviva and I hug. Constellation jumps down and nudgs Luna, who looks up at me, then back at Constellation. He pushes her towards me, and she walks around my feet.

"You wanna come too?" I ask, and Luna howls happily. "What about Conste?"

"Hey, that's Little Howler!" Martin exclaims, pointing at a cub. Aww, the cubs had come too?

"I named him Saturn, but yeah, that works too." I laughs.

Constellation "bowed" at my feet, and then rose again. I guess I _am_ the Queen of the Wild. It was a good feeling.

"Luna can totally come!" Chris exclaims, walking over and petting Luna. "We'll be sure to visit!"

"We better, Chris Kratt." I smirk and punch him playfully.

"Ow," he mutters. "You punch pretty hard."

I rolls my eyes. "So I've been told."

"We'll come back every week, or even sooner!" Aviva exclaims, bending down and petting Luna. She smiles and leans her head on Chris.

"Lovebirds!" Martin and I exclaim.

"We are not!" Chris and Aviva exclaims, blushing furiously. _Oh, yeah. Totally in love._ I smile. How can I get them together... They are _so cute!_

"Oh, come on Chris, you admitted it to me!" Martin exclaims.

"Aviva, you told me too!" Koki exclaims.

"Okay, so what if I do have a crush on you?" Aviva asks.

"And what if I have one on you?" Chris replies, raising an eyebrow.

"Then you're in love! _Duh!_ God, it took Luna and Constellation less time!" I sigh and sat down by Luna.

Bam! Love = kissing unless you're a wolf! I roll my eyes and put my arm around Luna. Suddenly, Luna pulls up my dress and reveals that spot where the white T-shirt was. (I had taken off the T-shirt for the dress.) I don't really care. It's not like they haven't seen a scratch before... right?

"What's that?" Chris asks once he and Aviva had stopped kissing.

"Eh, just a scratch." I shrug. _An inch long scratch from a tree branch._ "I got it when I was running off. I'm stupid like that."

"Does it _hurt?_ " Aviva asks, raising an eyebrow. "Do you need anything?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm _fine._ When you live in the wild, it's nothing."

"By the way, you want to grab anything from your house?" Chris asks. "We can get it now."

"I've got a bunch of clothes there. I'll grab them." I smile. "Plus, this dress is annoying me."

"I'll come with you." Aviva walks over to me.

* * *

When I get back to the Tortuga with my clothes and Aviva, I am wearing something different: a silver jacket with a pink shirt underneath and jeans. I had taken my hair out of its side braid, and surprisingly it wasn't wavy. My hair _never_ gets wavy. It was reeeeeeeeeally long, too, almost to the end of my back.

"So that's what your hair looks like down. It's pretty." Martin says.

"Thanks," I reply. I'd also taken the crown off, and the birds had insisted on my keeping it.

"So, Miss Queen of the Wild..." Chris began. "You know how you're Aviva's daughter?"

"Yeah?" I answer, as Aviva put her arm around my shoulder. I'm still a little taller then her.

"How'd you like me to be your dad?" Chris smiles.

I smile back. "Yeah. Totally."

"So is it _Leilani Kratt_ or _Leilani Corcovado?_ " Martin asks, raising an eyebrow.

I shrug. "I guess both... until they get _married._ "

Chris and Aviva just blush. _Oh, it's totally happening in the future. Even if I have to plan it myself._


End file.
